


Poison

by tsuzurao



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fairy Tale Metaphors, Het, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caius is the poison apple presented to the fair maiden, but the maiden must use every last vestige of herself to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

She hates him. 

He calls her goddess, endearing and teasing all at once. He laughs in her face, claiming to know her true deposition with this smugness on his face, as if he can read her like a children's storybook, all small words and simplistic sentences where love conquers all and the ending is always happy. 

But she isn't simple. Her life isn't an illustrated affair where fair maidens become besotted with brave knights and live happily ever after in blissful ignorance. Everything with her is complicated, as is this desire she both loathes and secretly cherishes. 

His smirk irritates her and digs up excitement, both making her heart pound just a little bit faster. He is strong, which is something she respects. He is attractive, even if she would never admit it aloud in so much as a whisper. 

But they are enemies. She can't forget that. And it is that very fact that keeps all the feelings within her at bay, keeps her from making mistakes that would cost her dearly. 

She does think about it. She wonders so many romantically situational notions with the briefness of seconds before pushing them away, deeming them a weakness she doesn't need. They always come back, but she fights them just as hard as she battles him. 

His touch would be like poison laced in the sweetness of fruit. There's temptation to sample underneath her skin, but one taste would surely end her. His kisses would be smug at first, no doubt because he found her surrender amusing, but even they would soon be tainted by the seducing poison. That poison would spread through her veins until there was nowhere else to invade. And it would kill her. 

She dreads the possible emergence of his humanity, of his true feelings. She fears the day she won't hate him anymore. She needs the hate to cover up her deepest feelings. 

She pushes her desires away, replaces them with violence and antagonism in the hopes that it will destroy her longing. She hates him. She hates that she loves him. 

And it takes all that she has not to give in. Despite all the knowing looks and close confrontations and emotions she feels betrayed her, she must resist. Even if the wicked continue to tempt her to bite into this fruit and succumb to treacherous poison, she will fight on. 

If she is to survive, her love must cease to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/) | [writing tumblr](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/themoontribe)


End file.
